Welcome Home
by China Dolly
Summary: After not having seen each other for three weeks, both Shikamaru and Neji are craving for the other. Yaoi, Mature.


**Warnings:** Yaoi  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
**Author's note:** Un-betaed although it will be in the future.  
For my contribution to "First 10 get a drabble" on my Y!gallery account (there are still spots open if you're interested). This one is for Shikiba who asked for ShikaxNeji Smut.

**Welcome Home**

It had been three weeks since they last saw each other.

Throughout the obligatory questioning their eyes had caught a million times, sending tremors of hunger through both their bodies. And now that they were behind closed doors it was as if a fury was released, coursing through them like a summer-storm and with twice the force.

"Gods, I've missed you."

Lips collided with a passion kept at bay for weeks, tongues fought a battle for dominance and hands roamed freely, fingers lingering shortly on sensitive spots.

"Missed me, or my body?" The question was asked on a playful tone, lust-filled opalescent eyes studying the movements of his lover.

A laugh sounded almost like an echo in the dark hallway and deft hands loosened the sash keeping cream and brown coloured clothing together. "Don't worry babe, I missed both." Shikamaru murmured, letting soft fabric fall down onto the ground with a smirk.

Neji chuckled at the endearment and when fingers trailed down his now naked chest, pulled the other closer and roughly pressed their lips together again.

When teeth nipped and tugged his lower-lip, Shikamaru surrendered to Neji with a low growl in the back of his throat.

There would be no loving touches tonight, no gentle murmurs just quick, hot sex.

Neji's hands skipped the Nara's shirt, fingers unzipping pants and almost tearing them down the other's legs. "I want you," he rasped on a lust-laced voice.

He dropped to his knees and before Shikamaru could coherently answer him, enveloped his boyfriend's thick, hard cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip and hummed in appreciation when the Nara moaned wantonly.

Shikamaru's hands tangled in long chocolate-coloured hair and he let his head fall back. "N-now babe, need you now..." He trailed off breathlessly, another moan passing his lips when that hot tongue moved along his length.

Neji blindly searched for his clothing, knowing he had come prepared and had pocketed lube _somewhere_.

He released Shikamaru, electing a disappointed groan from the other and earning himself a tug at his hair. In apology, he moved to place sloppy, open-mouthed kisses against the other's inner-thigh while he searched for the lube.

After successfully ending his search he lubed his fingers in a hurry.

While teasing the base of Shikamaru's cock, Neji engulfed his lover again and teasingly slid a finger around Shikamaru's entrance.

The Nara took a shuddering breath and raised his hands to steady himself against the wall. "Neji, no teasing." He begged on a raw whisper.

Gladly obliging his lover, Neji pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscles, stretching Shikamaru.

The lazy genius stilled but when Neji felt him relax after a few slow thrusts, added a second finger. He scissored them and when he hit Shikamaru's prostate the other bucked with a loud groan.

With a smirk he continued, always loving the reactions he received to his ministrations. Yet after a few hits to Shikamaru's prostate he was pulled away and his lover sank to his knees in front of him.

"Now, Neji." Shikamaru murmured lecherously before removing Neji's underwear quickly.

Meanwhile Neji hurriedly grabbed the lube again, raising an eyebrow in slight surprise when it was snatched out of his hands. He could not say he was disappointed though.

And when Shikamaru stroked his member, coating it with lube, he moaned and took a deep breath in an attempt to restrain himself. Yet the desire clouding his brain and the need to touch made that he failed terribly.

With a smirk and a lust-crazed mind he pushed a surprised Shikamaru to the ground.

Crawling on top of his lover and kissing luscious lips one last time, he pushed himself in, steady and slowly.

"Oh Gods..." Neji breathed, pleasure whirling through his veins and he closed his eyes.

Shikamaru winced only once in discomfort before pulling Neji closer to him, demanding in an unsteady voice: "Move!"

And Neji did.

Quickly they settled into an almost animalistic rhythm and when their eyes caught both knew this would not last long.

Neji leaned down to place wet kisses against Shikamaru's neck and stroked the other with quick, steady strokes. They were both on edge and he wanted them to finish together, fall into blinding heat at the same time.

"B-babe... ah!" Shikamaru cried out in rapture when he came, cum covering Neji's hand.

The moment his lover came, Shikamaru's inner-walls clamped down on Neji and the Hyuuga stilled as a carnal ecstasy ripped through him, shredding every bit of self-control inside of him. He came with a silent scream, slumping forward with breathless gasps wrecking through his body.

It was always like this when either of the two went away on a long mission. Sex in the hallway was the best they'd ever have, the lust that always coursed through his body when they were behind closed doors again was always a pleasurable shock.

And even though it had become sort of a routine, even though it was predictable and fast and there was more lust then love in their lovemaking on nights like these, Neji could not help but wonder when his lover would leave for another long mission again.

**The End**


End file.
